


My Summer Love (mon amour d'été)

by fg_ice



Category: BTOB, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enough with this tags, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Please Don't Kill Me, Read the author's note below, Teen Romance, ex relationship mentions, is this fluff?, is this mutual pining?, mention of other idols, sungjoy, water the sungjoy tag!, wow there's an actual tag like that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fg_ice/pseuds/fg_ice
Summary: Joy stood up, about to leave the court when she decided to give another look at the players on the other side of the court. She doesn’t expect that the Yook Sungjae was looking at him. She raised her right eyebrow and looked at sungjae who just looks away. Joy smirks. "Interesting".





	My Summer Love (mon amour d'été)

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi guys, this is my very first sungjoy fic. This fic should have been publish earlier but due to some unexpected happenings in real life sungjoy (Everyone say thank you fitz!) I paused writing this a just scream over them. Who needs a fan fiction when real life sungjoy moments happen right? 
> 
> Anyways please do read the NOTE at the end before you judge me because of the ending ;) 
> 
> All spelling, grammar errors are mine. Un-Beta

March 19, 2018

It’s been a year since Park Sooyoung or well known as Joy and her family move in to their own house. Joy’s family used to live with her mother’s family (Grandfather and Grandmother). Her family used to live in the city but her parents decided to buy a house in the province (but not that province, it is somehow a city of an province). She’s currently waiting for her graduation that will happen on April 19, 2018. After 17 years of studying (she start studying at the age of 3), she will finally graduate and enter the reality of the world. 20 years of living already and she finally will escape the school life.

“Hey Joy!” her mom knocked the door.

Joy stood up from her bed and went to open the door.

“Yes mom any problem?”

“Can you help me to cook our dinner?”

Oh right it’s friday. It means that they are complete for the dinner. She smiled at her mother and said that she will follow in a minute.

You see joy’s parents are both office workers. Her mother is an Executive Assistant of one of the well-know company in korea, while her father is an Assistant Vice President of an insurance company. She has two younger siblings, one younger brother who is already 13 years old and one younger sister that is already 10 years old. They have a nice age gap if you ask joy. She enjoyed being an only child, being spoiled at everything and going to other places to travel. That was when she was grade 1 already and her friends are telling stories about their younger siblings and that was the day joy asked her parents that she wants a younger sibling too. Months after that her parents told her that her mother was pregnant.

Having a two younger siblings are sometimes annoying because they are so childish, given the fact that they are still kids, but joy is somehow annoyed at that. But sometimes they get well along especially when it’s about eating and playing badminton and swimming. Her family loves to watch basketball games in television or even in live. Joy studies in one of the well known Business College in Seoul, but since it already her last year in college and she’s just waiting for her graduation she’s staying in their new house.

“ _Unnie_!” her younger sister called her.

“Don’t shout I’m here, alright!”

“You want to play monopoly later?”

“Let’s see if I don’t have anything to do”

The younger pout.

“You don’t have paper works anymore don’t give me that excuse, you’re just waiting for your graduation. Come on let’s play later, it’s family night after all”

Joy smiled and reply an Okay. She then proceed to the kitchen and helped her mother for their dinner. Joy is always assigned to cook their favorite food, _stir fry chicken_.

It’s already seven o’clock in the evening when a beep from an car can be heard.

“Your dad is here I’ll go and open the gate” her mom said

She finished transferring the foods at the dining table and call her siblings up stairs, at their respective room. All of them went downstairs and their father was already there, two plastic in his hands, on the right he has two gallons of ice cream and on his left hand he has two coke and some chips, joy squinted her eyes and see if there’s a --

“Yes there’s a Lays!” she shouted and ran towards her dad and kissed him on the cheeks

“You’re the best!” She then said

“I know right!” her father replied and her siblings went to kiss their father too and said thank you.

After eating their dinner, they stayed at the living room. Playing monopoly while the ice cream are being prepared by their mother, chips and glasses of cola already at the side table of their sofa, television playing an basketball replay which their father is focused too.

“ _Noona_ , can you give me some lays?” her younger brother asked

“You’re lucky I’m in the good mood right now.” she then give the pack of lays to her younger brother.

Their mother came back with an tray of ice cream cups and distributed it to the family members. Her mother seated on the side of his father and her father automatically have his arms around her mother’s shoulder. Joy smiled, Ah true love.

“Oh there’s an sport league next week!” her mom started reading something on her phone. All the family members stopped what they were doing and look at their mom. She then continued reading “The president of the subdivision posted something, it’s stated that there will be an sport league next week. Basketball has two category, for juniors and seniors. Volleyball has one category which is seniors and it’s mix. If anyone wants to join just register your name at the clubhouse tomorrow.”

“Hey guanlin you wanted to join?” their father asked his younger brother

 “Yeah, I mean I have some friends already here and I think they’ll join so I might join too.”

“Your uncle is the vice president of our subdivision and his son is good at playing basketball, he’s somehow at your age want to be team with him?” their father asked. His father and that so-called-uncle are officemates and he kinda introduce to their father this subdivision.

“No dad it’s alright, I’m fine with anyone who will be my teammates. Don’t wanna use that connection card” their father smiled and it was settled their younger brother will join the sport league that will happen next week.

“It’s sad that their no badminton or even swimming competition. I mean we have a pool here they should’ve added that so I can join” joy said and her family agreed.

 

                                                                                                                                    -

A week past and it was the time of the first game. Her brother was already preparing for the game. Fixing the his shoe lace and joy and her family are at the side with the other family of the players. The first game is the junior so many parents are there to support their son. Talking about stage parents.

“Guanlin here’s your tumbler. Don’t be injured okay?” her mom said.

“Yep, thanks mom”

“Go linlin, fighting” Joy shouted. Some looked at her and smiled. She heard some murmuring “Aw she’s a supportive _Noona_ ”

“Oh shut up _noona_. Many boys are here, you don’t know that they’ve been asking me your name and facebook account?” joy just frowned.

“You know I hate ---” guanlin cutted her “Yeah I didn’t give your name and facebook account. I don’t want too either.”

“Aww how sweet at protective are you my favorite male _dongsae_ ” guanlin rolled his eyes.

“Of course I’m your only male _dongsae_ ”

“Oh shut up just go the game is about to start.”

Guanlin gave him a final nod and ran to his team bench.

The game started and she saw alot of boys who was on their motorcycle parked near where they are seated. Someone caught her attention.

He was tall, with blonde hair but the roots are black, has a ball in his right hand dribbling it. He then went to the side of the court and keeps continue dribbling his ball. His friend followed him but unlike the blonde guy, they went to sit down. But that blonde hair boy keeps on dribbling the ball.

 _“What the hell? He keeps on dribbling his ball? Can’t he see that there’s a game, it can distract the players.”_ joy thought. She keeps looking at the guy with a frown on her face, annoyed. She can sense that the boy is somehow arrogant in the way he smirks.

“DUDE BETTER SHOOT IN THE THREE POINT AREA!” The blonde guy suddenly shouted. Joy looks away to him and divert her eyes to the court. He saw a man, taller than guanlin a little bit dribbling the ball and stop in the three point area and shooted the ball.

“YEAH THAT’S RIGHT! IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT I MIGHT CLAIM YOU AS MY BROTHER!” the blonde guy once again shouted and his friends are laughing. The guy on the court is laughing too and gave him a dirty finger.

_“Jerk” joy said while looking at the blonde guy who dribbled his ball once again._

The game went well, guanlin’s team won with 2 points ahead. Guanlin went to his family and continue to wipe away his sweat.

“You did well guanlin-ah” her father said and their mother patted guanlin’s back.

“Wow didn’t know you can score that high guanlinie” joy teased her younger brother and guanlin just rolled his eyes.

“Bro what the fuck? You lose with two points? Really?” joy’s eyes divert to the side of the court where she can see the blonde guy talking to the one who raised a dirty finger at the court earlier.

“Shut up, hyung. It’s not my fault. Jeno didn’t catch the ball when I passed it to him!” the brown haired guy said.

“Guanlin-ah” joy started

“Hmm?”

“You know them?” joy pointed her fingers to the side of the court and immediately put down her fingers.

“Yeah, the brown guy is _Jaemin_ and that annoying blonde guy is _Sungjae_.” joy raised her eyebrow

“Annoying guy you said?”

“Yeah that’s jaemin’s _hyung_. _Sungjae_ is a varsity player in our college, he’s third year college and he is a jerk. So loud always shouting, attention seeker. He thinks he plays so well that no one can beat him. When they lose he will beat the ass out of the other team so that their players can’t play on the next game.”

“That’s horrible!”

“That man is crazy and annoying. Better _stay away_ from him.”

“Not that I will be friends with him guanlin-ah”

“You better be _noona_. Don’t you ever” his younger brother warned her.

Joy once again looked at the side of the court, he saw how that sungjae guy smack his younger sibling’s head with a force and shouted “Weak Idiot, Go home!” then start walking to the court removing his white t-shirt and left him with a white jersey written

 _“Yook SJ. 6”_ joy read it on her mind.

 

“Hey we’re just going home to call for a take out. Your mom doesn’t want to cook so we’ll just go and take out some chicken, yeah?” their dad said.

“Yey chicken. I want spicy dad!” yeri, the younger sibling of joy said.

“Okay princess.” after that their parents walk, hand in hand to their house.

Joy hears a whistle in sign that the game will already star. Together with yeri, guanlin and guanlin’s friends they seat at the middle side of the court where they can see clearly the game, unlike earlier, joy and her parents are seated at the side of the court.

The jump ball started and that guy got it. Joy saw how sungjae smirks while dribbling the ball to his side basket and in an second sungjae shoot it.

_Wow that was nice!_

It was a lay-up after all and joy really admires those players who lay-up.

 

The time flies so fast. It’s an intense game, some players are getting injured at how to game went. Five seconds before the fourth quarter ends sungjae has the ball, he then passed it with his teammate who’s at the side, he ran to the middle at the three point shooting place, his teammate passed it to him.

3

2

Sungjae let go of the ball in his hand and shooted it.

 

And it went in. The game ended with One Hundred Five to Eighty Two. They won, Sungjae’s team won. The players shouts in happiness, water splashed to the team players.

 

“White team won with One hundred five over Purple team with Eighty two. The MVP for this game who did an forty five points, Yook Sungjae”

 

The blonde man went to the center of the court bowing like he was already the MVP of the whole league, well in fact he was just the mvp of the game.

 

“Arrogant” guanlin started.

“A jerk” his friend added. Joy heard guanlin and his friends said.

“Come on _noona_ and yeri. Let’s go home.”

Joy stood up, about to leave the court when she decided to give another look at the players on the other side of the court. She doesn’t expect that the _Yook Sungjae_ was looking at her. She raised her right eyebrow and looked at sungjae who just looks away. Joy smirks. _Interesting_.

                                                                                                                                 -

Joy just finished eating her dinner and decided to take a half bath. She went to her comfort room, undress herself, put an pink cat headband. She set her phone to the side sink and decided to start her bath playlist. Once the first song started, _House of Cards_ by _bts_ played, she then went to the shower, set it in the middle heat and opened it.

Joy can’t help but to think that specific blonde guy. The way the man looks at him. Joy is not naive at all. She knows how to read people just by look at them, special thanks to her dad maybe because he’s a psychology graduate at he thought them how to reads people minds. And maybe also, thanks to joy’s _experiences_.

Joy was a somehow a _playgirl_ wayback in highschool. She likes to flirt. You won’t even believe that she has a twenty three flings way-back in highschool. She started dating when she was first year, and has a total of twenty three when she graduate from highschool. Though joy consider four to five of her flings wayback then as a real “ _relationship_ ” but then she’s easy to be bored so yeah, she changes boyfriend like every goddamn week.

Joy is not ashamed on that though. Yes you can call her flirty or what, but damn it okay she’s fucking clean like she’s _virgin_. She just into kissing and maybe cuddling but once she sense that her boyfriend is slowly trying to move further way she will just stand up and leave the guy alone. After an hour or so, she will just text that guy and said that she’s breaking up with him. Easy as that.

“When was even my last fling?” she asked herself, washing away the soap from her body.

“Was it last month?”

“Oh no, last last month?”

Honestly she doesn’t even remember it. Once she started college she’s not into flirting anymore. Maybe because her college friends are so studious (but has some times to party as well) that why she was diverted to studying, and honestly there’s no hot students in her college, well some but damn it they are absolutely _fuck boys._

She’s actually thankful to all the boys she encountered wayback in highschool. Thanks to them that joy knows how a boy look if he’s actually _interested_ on you, or he’s just playing on you. She knows how the boys will react if you broke up with them after awhile, some are chill and continued to be her friends, some are annoying as fuck saying that she doesn’t deserve their love and some are just “okay i hope not to see you again” “well same to you asshole”.

And remembering that blonde guy looks at her, it’s somehow in the middle. That’s why joy finds it _interesting_. There’s something, in the way sungjae looks at her earlier, and she is somehow _afraid_.

 

 

Joy finished taking her half bath, she then applied her night skin care routine. When suddenly her phone beep. It was a notification from facebook. She then checked it and didn’t expect that kind of content to pop-out.

Yook Sungjae Sent you a Friend Request

 **Accept**                 **Decline**

“What in the world?”

Right, _what in the world._ How did he managed to find her account. As far as joy remember, her account cannot be added if you don’t have any mutual friends. She saw a three mutual friends with sungjae. The first one is her We chat buddy, it was a boy he meet thru we chat (she was shaking the we chat before and they kinda talk to each other, somehow flirt but they didn’t meet up or anything just texting. It was long time ago, she was fourth year high school that time.) Second is Seonho, guanlin’s friend whose from their subdivision too. And the other one is a girl (who she remember was a year ahead in her college, meaning she already graduate) the girl is famous though, even in their college.

She really doesn’t know if she’s going to accept or not.

Joy walked over her bed and lay down. She decided to check sungjae’s profile first. He’s not private though. Joy can open and check his profile pictures and even scroll to his profile.

First, joy opened his profile pictures. She then was amaze on how much likers sungjae has.

“2,567 likes, 500 comments” she paused and smirked “He’s really famous huh”

It’s a picture of the blonde guy in a opened roof car, wearing a sunglass, seating at the driver’s seat and smiling infront of the camera while holding into the steering wheel.

_Right, he’s handsome._

Joy then swipe to the previous profile picture of sungjae. Until she finished checking it all. It’s quite amazing though, how sungjae doesn’t have a profile picture with less than one thousand like. Even when his profile picture before was a iron man figurine it reaches 1, 500 likes. Joy realizes that indeed, sungjae is not an ordinary basketball player.

Joy went to check sungjae’s latest post and she or she not assume that it was for her.

 

**Yook Sungjae**

So It’s true, the new girl is really pretty. Indeed, what should I do now? She’s really pretty.

**500 likes 160 comments**

 

“I-is this me?”

“Ah no, it’s not me”

For a minute joy decided that she will accept sungjae’s friend request. She clicked accept. Lock her phone afterward. She then inhale then exhaled.

“Okay enough with this, I need to sleep” she told herself.

But before she even close her eyes there’s another beep from her phone.

She left a growl before grabbing her phone from the side table and opened her messenger.

 

**Yook Sungjae**

Yook Sungjae is waving at you…

**Wave back**

 

Joy rolled her eyes “ _Flirt_ ” she said before leaving it seen then closed her phone and turn off her lampshade.

 

-

 

Another week passed by and it’s already 6 in the evening meaning there’s a game again and Joy is somehow excited about today’s game.

Her mother said that tonight’s game is one of the best because the _white team_ and the _black team_ will play. White and Black are tied for the first place. It just means that these two team are good.

The juniors doesn’t have a game for tonight rather, they will have it tomorrow.

Joy is going to watch the game with guanlin only since her parents and yeri went to the mall to shop something. Her mom wanted to watch though.

“ _Noona_ are you ready to go?” guanlin asked her.

“Hm, just give me a minute”

Joy rushed to her room and grabbed her phone. She then took a pack of sour gummy worm and head to their living room.

“All set, let’s go!” she said.

Guanlin stood up from their sofa and start walking to their door. Joy double check if their front door is locked already.

While walking to the court guanlin suddenly asked a question.

“ _Noona_ , did sungjae perhaps added you on facebook?”

Joy almost stop walking with the sudden question.

“Uh, yeah” she replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me? When did he added you?”

Now it’s guanlin who stop walking and joy also stop and faced her younger brother.

“He added me last week okay? The night after their game. It was nothing. He just added me” she paused and she saw how guanlin raised an eyebrow “Okay he also waved at me on messenger but I just left it seen.”

“Oh really?”

Joy rolled her eyes.

“Really. Can we please drop off this topic? We ain’t even talking, and honestly guanlin he’s a good player. He has a reason to be proud in the way he plays.”

“Oh now you’re taking his side?”

“No, I mean let’s be honest here okay. I find him _jerk_ and _arrogant_ , but after seeing him play I can’t deny that he is really good at basketball. Though I kinda still hated his attitude.”

“Whatever!” guanlin then said then start walking. Joy followed him.

“Just remember he’s a _jerk_ , try not to _fall_ for him. Actually, one of my friends told me about his post on facebook the night after their game, and I really think it was you. Even my friend said it’s more likely you.”

Joy snort before answering “ _Fall_? Why would I even fall for him? I told you we are not talking or what-so-ever so stop over thinking”

“I trust you _noona_ , I know how you can read a man by his action or what. Just, just be careful. Sungjae is also a _notorious playboy._ ”

Joy smiled at her younger brother, she really adores how guanlin concern about her lovelife. Guanlin knows about joy’s exes, one of them is close to guanlin up until now.

Guanlin even asked her before “Why don’t you and _daniel hyung_ go back together?” and joy replied “Daniel and I are in good terms, we remain as a friend and also he has a girlfriend now so stop pushing us together.”

“Guanlin, Here!” joy heard seonho, guanlin’s friend shouted and pointed out a space for them. The two walked to them and said hi.

“Joy _noona_ why are you blooming?” seonho asked.

“Ey, I’m not!” she said smiling.

“Hm, I saw that sungjae hyung added you. Did you two perhaps chat?” the younger asked.

“No, we don’t. Actually, why is it so big deal to you guys? It’s just a friend request and then I accepted him on facebook. That’s nothing okay? So stop making it as a big deal as if he’s interested with me or something.”

“Oh Sungjae _hyung_!” seonho shouted. Joy froze on the spot when she heard that.

_I-is sungjae at her back? Did he heard what she just said?_

Seonho laughed and guanlin joined him at laughing.

“Joke” seonho said still laughing, “Oh, _noona_ you’re blushing” he teased.

Joy wanted to punch the younger on the face.

“It’s not funny!” she said. Before they heard the buzzer, sign that the game will start.

“Look at sungjae _hyung_ , he changed his hair color!” seonho said

Joy looked at the man in the middle of the court ready for the jump-ball and indeed, the blonde guy she saw last week has a medium ash grey hair now.

_Still, he looks attractive._

She shake her head off with that thought. But if she will be honest, then it’s true. She finds sungjae attractive.

 

 

“As expected they won!” guanlin said.

The game ended and white team won. But unlike the previous game, the black and white score are down with five points difference.

“Damn!” she heard a shout at the middle of the court. Joy looked at the guy who just shouted, and to be honest does she needs to pretends to be shocked?

 “What the hell? Five points really?” joy heard sungjae said, as the guy has a loud voice.

“It’s fine though, atleast we won” one of his team-mates said.

“It’s not fine! We almost lost!” she can hear the frustration at sungjae’s voice.

“He’s in the beast mode again!” guanlin said making joy look at his younger brother.

“I told you before, he wanted to win by like a twenty points difference with the other team.”

“As expected from a varsity and three years mvp. He somehow has the right to be a perfectionist and greedy.” seonho added

“Well that’s true, but I just wish that somehow sungjae can be more considerate. I mean this is just a sport league in our subdivision you know.” guanlin said but seonho just shrugged his shoulder.

“And for the MVP of this game goes to..” the announce paused, joy looked infront searching for the ash grey haired man but she didn’t see the guy. “ _Kim Jongin_ ”

She heard a loud roar of a motorcycle and there he is, sungjae going away from the court.

“That’s one of the things I hate about sungjae. Him not accepting his own failure.” guanlin then sighed at stood up from their seat, bid a goodbye to his friends and walks away. Joy at his back carefully following his brother, her mind is off to somewhere and she even doesn’t know why the fuck is she thinking about that guy. Sungjae, you are really something.

 

“We’re back!” Joy shouted and she enters their house. She saw their family car parked and assumed that her parents and sister are back from the mall.

“Oh right in time for dinner!” her mother said peeking out from their kitchen.

“Is there anything I can help you with mom?”

“You can put the plates honey,” their mom said while transferring their foods into the bowl. “By the way, who won?” the elder asked.

“Guess who?” joy asked back. She saw her mom snaps her finger before answering confidently “White team!” joy nodded and her mom sequeled like an teenager.

“I knew it! That _Yook Sungjae_ guy is good at playing, I saw the replay of their game at the page of the home owners page. of course even if only him playing for their team I think they will win.” her mom said even nodding like agreeing to what she said.

“Mom, stop it. You sounds like you have a crush on that guy and it’s absolutely disgusting.”

“Well my daughter if only I’m just at your age I will definitely wanting to have a _boyfriend_ like him you know. Tall, handsome, maybe mysterious, good at playing basketball. Omg what a perfect boyfriend will he be.”

“Mom, looking at the way you describe him it looks like you want to have a _playboy_ kinda feel boyfriend.”

“Exactly, he looks like a playboy. But still he’s handsome, he has the right!” her mom said and joy just rolled her eyes.

“Okay enough with this,” her mom placed all the foods at their dining table “Let’s eat” she shouted.

 

Joy just finished taking her half bath and night skin routine. She was about to read a book when her phone beep. The sound of messenger notification to be exact. She didn’t expect to see the name that pop’s out when she clicked the lock screen, she opened it though.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Hi :)

 

“Really now?” joy said to herself, “Hi?” she laughed. She was bored and nothing to do, and knowing joy once she’s bored she’s in the mood to flirt back. So joy typed a reply.

 

 **Park Joy**  
Hey!

Joy didn’t expect to receive an reply as soon as she entered her message.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Are you perhaps the girl who’s watching the game in our subdivision? The daughter of the owner of the new house near in the clubhouse?

 **Park Joy**  
I do watching the sports league, and yes I’m the daughter of the owner of the new house.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Aha I knew it was you! I saw you since the first night of the game.

 **Park Joy**  
Ah! Yeah. I saw you too.  
Btw, I don’t mean to be rude but may I know how you find my facebook?

 

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Oh that?  
Well I look for it on the list of people you might know. I’m not really sure at first if it was you though, that’s why I waved at you.  
But you didn’t waved back. But then I saw you again earlier so I kinda looked at you for awhile.

 

Joy laughed because honestly speaking the Yook Sungjae is fucking honestly flirting at her. He is so God Damn obvious. Joy smirked before replying

 **Park Joy**  
Oh you’re looking for me?  
You really did that? Do you perhaps wanted to be my friend that much?

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Yeah, I mean you’re new in our subdivision I wanted some new friends though and I think you are interested in having a friend.

 **Park Joy**  
Well you’re kinda right. I wanted a friend. But I want some girl friend though, but since you insert an effort in finding my account then, I guess we can be friends :)

 

Joy once again laughed, it feels like her high school life is back. This is how she replies to the boys who are interested in her way back in high school. The way sungjae approach her, and the way she deliver his chat to joy, joy thinks that this is the kinda of boy that is actually Hitting on her but wanted to show that they just wanted friendship.

 

Joy encountered a boy like this before. Having a boy like this is kinda fun though, boys thinking that she’s innocent, thinking that joy doesn’t know that they are hitting on her. That kind of boy she has way back in highschool lasted 3 weeks with her. That guy is fun to be with, but then he get a little bit touchy and joy hated it so she broke up with her. But they remain good friends.

 

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Really?  
I mean we can be friends?

 **Park Joy**  
Uh yeah, it’s just us being friends.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Oh nice! Now we are friends.  
Btw, as far as I know you have a younger brother who’s always playing at the court every afternoon?

 **Park Joy**  
Yep, you’re right.  
Actually, he knows you ^^

 **Yook Sungjae**  
He knows me? How come?

 **Park Joy**  
Well apparently you’re a famous Basketball player in your school. It just happen that my brother and sister are studying in your school. Guanlin told me how famous you are and how good you are.

 

Joy reminds herself that guanlin should not see this chat. Because apparently guanlin hate sungjae so much. She can sense that, but in the way she describe guanlin to sungjae it looks like guanlin is praising him in how good and how famous he is in their college. And guanlin, for sure will smack her head if he saw this. So never, joy will never let guanlin touch her phone again.

 

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Eyyy, I’m not famous. I’m not even good at playing basketball. Maybe he’s referring  
To someone else and not me :)

 _Flirt_. That’s what joy thought.

 **Park Joy**  
I’m sure it’s you! And excuse me you are good at playing! Fyi I’ve Been watching your game ever since, and actually you are really good. You caught my attention.

 

Joy stop breathing, because did she really throw that line that fast? She looked at her clock and it’s already one-thirty in the morning. She was supposed to read a book then sleep earlier because she’s actually sleepy, but right now, it feels like she will not fall asleep anytime soon.

 

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Nah, it’s just a luck that we won.  
And it’s because of my teammates not me.

 _Liar._ Joy thought.

 **Park Joy**  
No really, you’re good.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Ok let’s stop this. We both know I’m not Good stop it already okay?

 **Park Joy**  
Just accept it or we are not going to be friends!

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Wait! Okay fine whatever!  
Whatever you say is fine with me!

 **Park Joy**  
Good

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Damn girl, you are really something

 

_Wait what?_

 

 **Yook Sungjae**  
I mean-- Okay it’s not in a negative way but I see you as a challenge, I mean being your  
friend . I see that as a challenge.

 **Park Joy**  
Ah, well then you must be proud I’m not a challenge anymore tho.  
We are already friends ^^

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Yeah, friends. I’m proud.  
And happy. Anyways, do you have any questions for me? Let’s get to know each other shall we?

 

Joy turned off her phone after she read sungjae’s reply because damn it, it’s already two in the morning and she’s sleepy. Sungjae can wait for her reply tomorrow.

 

 

Joy can’t sleep! It’s been thirty minutes but all she can do is to roll on her bed and find a position where she’s comfortable, but she can’t sleep. She then decided to look at her phone and opened the messenger, she saw that sungjae is still online.

“Should I chat him?” she asked herself.

She wanted too though. Joy already made up her mind, about to think what she’s going to message but then her phone vibrates. Joy almost hit her face with her phone if she didn’t catch it before it fell directly to her face.

 

 **Yook Sungjae**  
You are probably asleep already, well then It was nice chatting with you and I hope by  
Tomorrow you can reply to me. I’m happy we talked joy! It was a pleasure.  
Good night, sweet dream~

Joy doesn’t know why her heart skip a beat after she read that.

“Oh fuck no!”

-

 

It was Sunday, another game for the basketball league.

Sungjae has been chatting with joy since morning. Joy couldn’t stop replying though. They been talking nonsense but joy can’t help to smile with the way sungjae chats him. Joy thinks sungjae is indeed so _full_ to himself, but she thinks he has the right. He has the right to be proud about his basketball skills, has the right to be bossy with his teammate especially joy found out that sungjae is the team captain for his team.

They’ve been chatting since joy woke up. Sungjae asked her if she’s going to watch the game tonight and of course joy said yes since guanlin’s team has a game. One hour before the game start joy is still in their sofa while waiting for guanlin to finish packing his things in his room. Their father and mother are currently at the near restaurant for a meeting with the subdivision officers and homeowners. Yeri is at the living room too playing with their puppy named _pepper_.

Joy was about to play with yeri and pepper when her phone beep. She then opened it and as expected, a chat from sungjae.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
I’m already at the court. I can’t see you nor your siblings. Isn’t guanlin’s team the first game?

 **Park joy**  
Yeah we are still in house, guanlin is preparing his things at his room, yeri is playing with our pup. We’ll go there later after guanlin finish preparing.  
Why are you there already though?

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Ah I see.  
Well the officiasl made a notice just like 30 mins ago saying that we have a play tonight, second to the last game.  
We can’t say no even though we don’t want to play because honestly? Our bodies are in pain from the last night’s game!

 **Park Joy**  
What?  
OMG! Don’t play then just let your teammates play!

What the fuck? Why do I sound so concern!

 **Park Joy**  
I mean no you must play!  
You are the person needed in your team, without you your team will going to lose.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Smooth.  
Well you’re kinda right. I need to play for my team, but honestly this body pain is killing me!

 **Park Joy**  
Then don’t watch the first and second game then. Just rest to your house and wait for your game later.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Nah I’m good. I’ll just sit at the officials table since I’m a team captain I’m allowed to sit there.  
Also, I want to watch the game, especially the first game since I know you will be there to support your brother’s team.

“ _Unnie_ , why are you smiling like that?” yeri asked joy

“Uh. I’m not smiling?” joy defense herself.

Yeri scrunch her nose before rolling her eyes and said “Whatever!”

 **Park Joy**  
Smooth, sungjae. Very smooth

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Hahaha  
Oh wait, the coach called us for a short meeting.  
I’ll see you later then?

 **Park Joy**  
See you.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Can’t wait to see you joy :)

 

“I’m ready let’s go?” guanlin asked

“Yep let’s go!” joy answered.

“I’ll bring pepper with us, I’ll put him back later!” yeri said and the two older nodded.

While walking to the court there’s so many teenager boys looking at joy. Joy wants to believe that they are not looking at her but then she can hear the boys whisper.

“ _Dude, that was the girl sungjae has an eye for!”_ one of the boys said.

 _“Well damn, that girl is hot! Can’t blame sungjae”_ his friend said.

Joy walks faster than her siblings. Guanlin catches up and held her hand.

“I heard that!” his brother said

“Well I don’t know anything about that. I mean I don’t know how they said that.” joy then continued walking, guanlin put his arm around joy’s shoulder and continued walking.

“I warned you _noona_ , sungjae is famous. Once a girl is attached with his name, some girls will hate you, some guys will hit you up just to prove them that they can beat sungjae in terms of girls.”

“Don’t worry guanlin, sungjae and I,” she paused and looked at the court where she can see sungjae with his teammates and their coach. Joy can see how sungjae’s eyes met with hers. She smiles at the guy and the guy smiled back. It was their _first interaction._ “ _We’re nothing._ There’s nothing going on between _us_. There will never been an us.”

“Well then very well. I’ll go now _noona_.” guanlin then said and gave joy a kiss in her forehead.

“Good luck!” joy said before sitting down at the middle side of the court.

Sungjae looks away after they smile at each other. Joy clearly loves the way sungjae smiled earlier. She can say that somehow their smile _resemble_ each other.

 

Joy was lost in the thought of their smile when someone poke her in the cheeks.

She didn’t expect to see someone who she _doesn’t know_. Well it’s fucking creepy when someone poke you in the cheeks out of nowhere and you don’t know that person.

“Excuse me, who are you?” joy asked, left eyebrow up.

“Whoa chill, you look like a lost puppy so I seat beside you.” the man said, joy clearly doesn’t like this guys. Though, yes the guy is handsome but she doesn’t like the fact that a man who’s not close with her poke her in her cheeks.

“Not to be rude, but I hate guys that are feeling close,” she paused and looks at the man who just smirked at her “and you are one of those guys. Who the hell are you? Why the _fuck_ did you even dare to touch me?” she said.

“Okay, now I didn’t know you have this kind of temper. I thought you are innocent and all but well damn Miss I love your temper. It’s challenging.” the guy said

“Well fuck off dude.”

“S-sungjae” joy muttered.

“Oh sungjae nice to see you! I’m just entertaining this beautiful lady” the anonymous guy said.

“Really? But she doesn’t look entertained. She looks like pissed” joy looks at how sungjae glared at the other guy but then the guy just laughed.

“Well it’s true then sungjae. You are really into this girl.”

“Shut the fuck up _seowon_.”

The other guy just smirked at him and finally stood up. He then patted sungjae’s back and joy heard something that makes her blood boils.

“She’s a _challenge_ sungjae, and you know how I love challenging woman.” he paused and look into joy’s whose eyes are fix with him. With a salute he said “See you soon Miss joy.” with one final smirk he walks away.

Joy looks into sungjae down to his hands, both turned into fits. Still glaring at the other guy named seowon. Joy called out sungjae.

“Sungjae” it’s _soft_ , the way she calls him. Sungjae looks at joy, as the way how soft joy called him, she can see how his gaze turned soft when he looked at her. She smiled.

“Hey,” she sat down beside joy. “Are you okay? Sorry for that guy. That man is crazy, don’t talk to him and stay away from him.”

“I can sense that he’s crazy, I mean he dared to touch my cheeks earlier. I even don’t know that guy. He really must be crazy.”

“He dared to touch you?” the way sungjae said that made joy look at him. There’s something about the way sungjae delivered it.

“Y-yeah well, he poke my cheeks earlier before talking to me.” she replied.

“That shit!”

“It’s okay. By the way thank you.”

“It’s nothing. I saw how pissed you are.”

“Oh well _damn_ right.”

“Oh you said _damn_ , it’s cute.” sungjae said and smiled.

_Well damn I think I’m fucking blushing right now! Joy thinks._

“Cute my ass--” she stopped eye widen because on the words that spills from her mouth. “I-I mean” Joy looked at sungjae who’s currently looking at her trying to hide his smile.

“Okay you have this kind of characteristic huh. I thought you’re a feminine type and shy, but as expected you are beyond my imagination. _I like it_ ” he then smiled.

Joy’s eyes widen once again and looks away.

Someone fake cough at their back, both of the look to the little girl who’s holding a pup in her arms.

“Y-yeri” joy stood up as sungjae stood up too.

“I can see you gained a friend _unnie_. Mind introducing me to him?” she asked.

“A-ah well” she paused, took a breathe first before talking once again “Sungjae this is my little sister, Yeri. Yeri this is sungjae my--” she paused once again because she doesn’t know what to address sungjae, _Friend_?

“I’m sungjae, joy’s new friend I guess.” the man said and bowed at yeri.

“New friend. I see. Well you play really well sungjae _oppa_! I see how you played and my mom and dad agreed that you are one of the best player in this league. Though guanlin _oppa_ said ---” and that’s joy’s cue to cover her sister’s mouth.

“Ha ha ha enough with this chit-chat. The game is about to start.” Joy then said. Sungjae’s face screams Confusion.

“Well then I’ll see you later I guess.” Sungjae said.

“S-See you later” joy tried to smile. When sungjae walks away she let go of yeri’s mouth.

“ _Unnie_ what the--”

“Oh shut up yeri!”

The buzzer rang, signaling that the game is about to start. Joy look at the officials seats and there she saw how sungjae’s eyes are on her. She looks away as her cheeks heat up. Nope I’m not fucking blushing.

 

 

As expected guanlin’s team won with a five points lead. The second game was about to start when joy felt her phone vibrates in her back pocket. It’s her mom calling.

“Yes mom?”

“We’re back! We have some food for you. Get your siblings and go back home for awhile.”

“Okay be there in five.” she replied before looking at yeri and guanlin.

“Mom told me that they have some foods for us. Let’s go, we can watch the game three later instead.”

“Sure, this second game is pretty boring.” guanlin then said

“Wait isn’t the next game later is sungjae’s _oppa_ team?” yeri asked.

“Sungjae _oppa_?” guanlin asked, confused.

“Yeah. _Unnie_ and sungjae _oppa_ kinda have a talk earlier while you’re preparing for the game.” yeri then said and start walking.

Guanlin gave joy a look and joy just rolled her eyes.

“Please guanlin, don’t start. I’m not in the mood.”

“Whatever.”

 

Arriving at their house, the three siblings kissed their parents and ate their takes out happily. Chatting about how guanlin team won. Their parents also share about the upcoming projects in their subdivision. Joy is not really interested in what’s going to happen in their subdivision, after all she’s a home girl. She would rather sleep in her bed all day, or maybe watch some movies or read books. Joy is not so interested until her mom said something about the woman whose last name is _Yook_ , saying that, that woman is the secretary of the homeowners association and kept on praising them earlier at the meeting because of their house.

“She said that our house is so good, the build is nice. She also said that many people wanted this land infront of the clubhouse but they are not approve since the designs they passed isn’t good. We must thank our architect for designing our house.” her mom paused and drink her water.

“Also she said that she wanted to see our interior, she’s planning to renovate their house since it was built wayback in 2015.”

Joy also choke her water, because _WHAT? Sungjae’s mother wanted to visit their house and OMG what if sungjae came along._

“Did you allow her to visit though?” she asked.

“Well of course dear. She seems so nice. Also she’s the mother of the boy I tell you, the one who’s good at playing basketball also good looking. The playboy.”

“Oh right.” she then said.

“Excuse me, I need to charge my phone.”

“ _Noona_ we’ll get back before eight’ thirty okay?”

“Yeah!”

When joy arrived in her room, she plugged the charger and charge her phone. Opened her ipad and scroll down thru her twitter. She saw some of her highschool friends tagged her in their pictures last graduation.

“It’s been almost four year.” she said and look thru those pictures.

Joy has a boy bestfriend. Indeed they are just bestfriend. Joy and _Seongwoo_ been bestfriend since second year highschool. Some of their classmates said that seongwoo has a crush on joy but then decided to be friends with her instead. Joy and seongwoo really click well as bestfriends.

Joy found out one of her picture with seongwoo and daniel. Daniel and Joy have seongwoo as their bestfriend, that’s why when joy and daniel got together you can say that seongwoo is happy but hates the fact that he’s been third wheeling almost everytime.

Joy once again remembered what seongwoo said to her last time they met.

_“You really did bloom so well joy.”_

_“Are you saying that I’m ugly wayback in highschool?” she glared at her bestfriend_

_“No of course not. Will you have a twenty three ex, well flings if you’re ugly before? I just realized how you bloom so well especially when you went to college. The fact that you will graduate college without an ex is really shocking.”_

_“Well my standards for a man rise so” she shrug her shoulder and sip from her cup of coffee._

_“Yeah I understand that.” her bestfriend said._

Joy zoom in to her picture. She’s wearing a nerdy glasses with her hair down with full bangs. This was taken at their classroom as she remembers. She swipe it to the next picture and it was their third year prom. Once again joy is with daniel, seongwoo and minhyun, these three are her closes boy-friends in her section and this was the time when daniel and joy got together.

“The fuck is that look? I look so ugly!” she said while zooming at her face.

“Those braces please!” she added then laugh.

She was about to swipe it to the next photo when her messenger pops out.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Where are you?

“Oh god my heart why did you stop beating?” she knows she’s overreacting but after reading that her heart stop beating for a second. The fuck is going on?

 **Park Joy**  
Oh we are in our house. Our parents called us earlier ‘cause they have us some takes out, we just ate it. We are going back there at eight’ thirty.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Oh I thought you'd not watch anymore.  
Our game is about to start, we are going to warm up now.  
I hope to see you later yeah?

Park Joy  
Yep I’ll be there.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Cheer for me?

 

“Fucking hell!” she shouted but not THAT shout.

 

 **Yook Sungjae**  
I’m just joking.  
Okay good bye our coach is calling us now.  
See you later :)

 

Joy just left it seen and grab her phone, unplug it from the charger.

“30% not bad” she then went downstair where he can see guanlin waiting for him.

“Where’s yeri and mom and dad?”

“They went to sleep already.”

“Oh, should we go right now?”

“Yep, let’s go”

When they arrive at the court many people are already there. Thanks to seonho they have a seat reserve for them. She saw some girls who are not from their subdivision. Outsiders are not allowed but maybe because there’s a league that’s why they allowed people who can watch the game.

There are some girl who are at sungjae’s team bench. It’s not allowed though so she’s kinda confused why those girls are sitting at the players bench. Joy roams around her eyes to the court, finding a specific man. There he is! Along with his younger brother, as far as she remembers sungjae’s younger brother’s name is Jaemin.

Jaemin is giving sungjae his tumbler and the older just ruffle’s the younger’s hair and grabbed the tumbler. She saw how sungjae run to his team’s bench and one of those girls stood up and met sungjae. Joy also saw how the girl put her hands around sungjae’s body and press her face into the boy’s chest. She doesn’t know why her _heartfelt_ breaking at that scene.

_What in the fucking world is happening to me?_

Still looking at that scene, she saw how sungjae and her eyes met, joy looked away. After five seconds joy tried to look at the scene once again but she saw sungjae’s eyes on her no girl attached on him. Joy finally breathe, _a breath of relief_.

_Damn this is getting worse!_

Sungjae smiled at her and joy gave him a small smile and looks away. Not being able to erase the scene earlier, she doesn’t know why the fuck she felt that kind of feelings.

_You two are nothing but friends! Please joy not that one, not sungjae!_

The game starts and those girls in the player’s bench are still seating comfortably. Giving waters to some of sungjae’s teammate. It was on the fourth quarter already when the girl who hugged sungjae earlier also gave the boy a bottle of water but sungjae refused it and show his tumbler to the girl. Joy unable to look away from the scene also not caring about the game, when the girl puts down the bottle of water and grabbed a towel instead. The girl tiptoed and reach sungjae’s forehead and gently remove the sweats from it. Joy hitched a breathe at that scene she witnessed. She tried to look away but it’s too late, sungjae already saw her looking at them. Joy saw how sungjae eyes widen and push the girl away from her. Joy gulped and stood up.

“Uh, guanlin I’ll just buy something at the store do you need anything?” she asked her sibling.

“None.” guanlin answered not even looking at her sister, too focus on the game.

 

Joy walks away from the court, feeling the cold air of the night she inhale and exhale five times. She ain’t really going to buy, she just need to get out from there because she’s so confused on what feelings she felt. On how hard to breathe when she saw how the girl tiptoe and reach sungjae’s forehead.

 _Is that her girlfriend? She thought._ Those kind of interaction are for boyfriends and girlfriends only, or to those people who has a relationship like siblings or courting stage. _Is he courting that girl?_ She’s so confused especially about her feelings. Joy knows that she’s attracted to the boy but she doesn’t expect to felt broken when she saw that interaction between the girl and sungjae. Joy knows she has no right to feel this. For God sake they’ve been talking since yesterday night but well damn, this is getting out of control.

The last time she felt this kind of feeling was when daniel dance a girl at their prom before they got together. Even though they are still not together wayback that time, joy knows that there’s something between them already. That’s the difference, Joy and Daniel been knew each other since first year highschool, joy knows daniel’s intention. But she’s confused in sungjae’s action. The way sungjae’s eyes went wide when he saw joy looking at them, the way he pushed the girl.

Joy waits until the game was done, near the court is the pool area where she is seated at one of the lounger. Joy heard the buzzer ring signaling that the game is already done. She sighed, lay down the lounger looking at the stars above. She knows guanlin will stay there and watch the last game so she doesn’t mind contacting her brother.

Joy closed her eyes for a minute trying to clear her thoughts. Trying to remember that she should not be too attached to that boy. But she can’t especially, sungjae is her ideal type. One thing about sungjae that is not her ideal type is that the boy is one year old younger than her. Yes, joy admitted to herself that she hated sungjae before, the first time she saw that blonde guy because joy hates attention seeker, but after last night up until earlier joy felt the _connection_ between her and sungjae. Sungjae is nice, he could be soft sometimes too, he’s sweet especially when he sent an good morning message to joy earlier saying that she should eat breakfast. Sungjae is also protective, she can also say that in the way sungjae protect her from the crazy man earlier, He’s handsome, attractive too. Joy is easy to fall.

Her phone vibrates, about to get it from her front pocket when she heard a familiar voice saying “There you are”

“S-sungjae”

Sungjae walks infront of the lounger, joy then sat down. She notice that the boy is already in his white plain t-shirt and has an banda in his head. Damn he looks hot.

“Hey” sungjae started when he reach joy’s lounger, he then seated at the edge while joy is at the middle.

“Hey”

“Did you finish the game?” the man asked.

“Uh, actually no. I bought something from the store then decided to go here instead.” _liar_ , she paused “So who won?”

“My team.”

“Ah as expected, you did well there sungjae.” joy gave sungjae a thumbs up and smile. The latter gave a small smile.

_Silence._

There was a thick silence between them. Too quite that joy can hear the cheers from the court. Too quite that joy hope sungjae can’t hear her _heartbeat_ racing so fast.

It was sungjae who broke the silence with a question.

“Did you see the girl earlier?”

Joy stop breathing for a second. She doesn’t know what to reply.

“What girl? There’s so many girls earlier, so I don’t know who--”

“The girl from the players bench, the girl who wiped away my sweats” she was cutted by sungjae.

“Ah, that girl. Yes!” she paused, “She’s pretty. Is that your girlfriend?” joy asked.

“No.” sungjae answered quickly.

“Ah, you’re courting her?” joy once again asked, looking at the pool. Still she can see how sungjae’s eyes are on her. She saw how sungjae sighed before grabbing joy’s hand that made the girl looks at him.

“No”

“W-what are you doing?” joy whispered.

“I don’t know joy. But why do I have this feeling that I needed to explain to you what you saw earlier?” sungjae admitted.

“You don’t have too.” joy let go of their hands. “You don’t have too sungjae. _We_ ,” she looks at sungjae first before continuing “ _We are nothing_. So you don’t have to explain.”

“Right, we are nothing.” sungjae said. The boy stood up from the lounger.

“I think I should go.” joy said.

“Shall I walk you home?”

“Oh no, it’s fine. You must be tired because of the game.” joy saw how sungjae frowned before answering,

“I insist, also seowon and his friends are there outside the pool are, smoking. So please let me?” sungjae then said. Joy can’t decline after hearing that the crazy man is there.

“Alright.”

Walking behind sungjae, joy can still feel sungjae’s hand on hers earlier. She doesn’t know why the boy held her and also said those words. But she’s right, they are nothing so there’s no need of explaining. Also joy felt relief when sungjae said that the girl from earlier is not his girlfriend nor courting her. It’s enough for joy to feel happy.

“Look who we have here.” a voice can be heard once they reach the gate from the pool area. It was seowon’s.

“Back off dude, I’m not in the fucking mood.” sungjae said.

“Damn man, chill.”

“Let’s go joy.” sungjae grabbed joy’s right wrist and guided her to the gate. But someone held into joy’s left wrist making joy yelp and stop walking.

“Ms. Joy why don’t you join me and my friends here. Sungjae can go home, I bet he’s already tired.” seowon said.

“Seowon let her go!” sungjae growl.

“Who are you to tell me what to do? You are not even his boyfriend sungjae, so shut up!”

Joy can feel the tension between the two boys. Sungjae let go of joy’s right wrist and start to grab seowon’s collar and push him to the wall beside the gate. Joy doesn’t know what to react, she froze in her spot. Saw some of seowon’s friends didn’t dare to move from their chairs.

“When I told you to back off I fucking mean it seowon.” still glaring at the man who’s at the wall sungjae continued “And you don’t care if I’m not her boyfriend or what. You’re not even too. So you back off dude or I swear to God I’ll punch you on your face that your sluts will not recognize you!” he said before pushing the other boy more in the wall.

“S-sungjae, let go. I’m scared. Let’s go.” joy tugs sungjae’s shirt whispering those words. “Please, let’s go.” she continued.

One final glare from sungjae, he let go of seowon and grabbed joy’s right hand and walks away.

“We are not yet done sungjae!” sungjae and joy heard seowon shouts.

 

It’s a 5 minutes walk from the clubhouse to joy’s house but it felt like they’ve been walking for an hour before they reach joy’s house. The walk is pure silence, no one dares to talk and break it. Still holding joy’s hand sungjae doesn’t let it go even though they are infront of joy’s house.

“I should get inside now.” joy broke the silence.

Sungjae softly let go of joy’s right hand and rub the back of his neck.

“Yeah.” he looks at joy in the eyes. Joy can see worry, fear and happiness in the boy’s eyes. Confused on how those emotions are all together she heard sungjae bid a goodbye before turning his back and walks away.

-

 

It’s been a week since that night happened. Sungjae and Joy still talks and chat with each other. Last thursday night, joy and sungjae went for a walk. Joy along side with their pup, pepper waits for sungjae at the court. The lights in the court are shut down. She then opened the flashlight from her phone. It’s just a minute when she saw sungjae’s figure walking towards her. Wearing a hoodie and a jersey short, sungjae looking handsome as ever. Joy is wearing a golden state warriors hoodie and shorts.

When sungjae arrived infront of joy he smiled.

“Golden state warriors huh.”

“Yeah, Kevin Durant is the real Idol!” she said.

“Nah, Lebron is, but okay if you say so.” sungjae then said “Shall we walk now?” he asked

“Sure. Do you want to hold pepper?” the girl asked. Sungjae nodded and grabbed pepper’s leash from joy, they start walking.

“So there’s a game again on saturday right?” joy asked.

“Yep our team is the last game. Are you going to watch?”

“I don’t know since we’ll be leaving and go to the mall that day. My parents decided to buy some furnitures for our house.”

“Ah I see. That’s sad. I hope you can get home by then so you can watch though.”

“I’ll try. I want to watch the game too.”

They continued walking, laughing at sungjae’s joke. Sungjae teasing joy and joy slapping sungjae’s back and pinch him on his waist. Joy can say that they’ve been close. They are always talking over the phone, meeting and grabbing some snacks at the store in their subdivision. Sungjae’s friends saw them one time and they teased them. Sungjae just shut them out. Joy feels comfortable with sungjae, if you’re going to ask her if she’s inlove already, she can say that maybe, just maybe she is.

“I have a graduation practice tomorrow and and graduation dinner so I’ll go to our school tomorrow.” joy said, she can spot their house already.

“Well then take care on your way. Also text me when you arrive at your school, I heard that graduation practice are pretty boring. But don’t worry I’ll entertain you.” sungjae then said and winked. Once again joy pinch him at his waist.

“I will. Well do you want to come here tomorrow morning? I’ll cook our breakfast. My parents will bring yeri and guanlin to their respective offices since there’s something about child day or whatever.” joy then said before scooting her pup on the ground. Sungjae then let go of the pup’s leash.

“Great! It’s a date then---” joy’s eye widen “I mean It’s settled then. Breakfast with you tomorrow!” sungjae then said and laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah. I’ll go now. See you tomorrow.” sungjae bid a goodbye and gestured his phone, joy laughs and nodded.

 

 

The friday morning comes and joy is already cooking hers and sungjae’s breakfast. She prepare bacon, pancake (she’s the one who mix all the ingredients needed), and sunny side up eggs. She also prepare their orange juice. After cooking, joy went to her bathroom and took a bath, wear their batch shirt and denim above knee length skirt, she then grab her wedge sandals and put it infront of her room’s door, she’ll change later after they eat.

Joy also did her light make up, blow dry her hair and curl ironed it (big waves). Since it’s their graduation dinner later joy and her friends are planning to go to the bar near their college later too. After she turned off the iron, in a cue their doorbell rang.

She went downstairs and welcomed sungjae who’s still wearing the same hoodie and jersey shorts last night. Sungjae didn’t move, mouth slightly open looking at joy with his eyes widen.

“Uh? Good Morning?” joy said and wave her hands infront of sungjae’s face.

Sungjae blink once, twice, and finally thrice before he greeted joy a “Good Morning” and also with a “You look beautiful today.” and with those words joy can feel her cheeks heat.

“Thanks.” the girl said before opening the gate wide for sungjae to come inside.

Once they are inside the house, their pup runs toward sungjae and the boy lift it up and pet his head.

“I’m jealous pepper, you’re not that clingy to me!” joy said with a pout.

Sungjae laughed at her and put down the puppy.

“I guess I’m more attractive than you yeah?”

“Shut up don’t start!” joy rolled her eyes but sungjae once again just laughed.

“Shall we eat?” the boy asked and joy nodded and asked “Do you want coffee?”

“Nah, I’m good with water or juice. I have a _training_ later at my friend’s subdivision so I can’t drink coffee. You know I might palpitate.” he said.

They start eating, their breakfast is pure of laughter. Sungjae compliments joy about how good her pancake was and he wanted to try it again, in which joy agreed.

 

After eating their breakfast they stay on the living room. Sungjae scanning the photo albums that are placed below the side table of the sofa. Joy tried to close it but it’s too late sungjae is already laughing. Apparently, sungjae grabbed joy’s baby photo album. It was the photo album of joy since she was born up until she turned two years old. Sungjae compliments joy how cute she is since her childhood up until now, that makes joy heart skip a beat.

They are just chilling and watching a movie up until joy decided to get ready. She went upstairs and grabbed her bag and shoes. When she’s on her way down stairs she can hear that sungjae is talking to someone, maybe on his phone. She stop walking.

 

Joy knows that this is bad, eavesdropping is bad but there’s something that told her to stop going down and hear what sungjae and the other person on the line talking.

 

“No, I just woke up.” she heard sungjae’s voice.

_W-what?_

“Hmm yeah, I’ll go there later right?”

_Ah maybe it one of his teammates._

“Yah, I told you last night, I’ll play basketball then I’ll watch your volleyball game after. We will use your subdivisions court for our practice so.”

_V-volleyball?_

“I told you _Yuju_ I’ll watch you, I promise okay.” she heard the way he laugh.

“I gotta go now. Bye see you later!”

Joy doesn’t know why her eyes are being teary. She blink once and a tear escape from her eye. Finding hard to breathe, she inhale and exhale first before going down the stairs. Have her normal posture. She saw sungjae on his phone smiling on whatever is on there. Joy put down his wedge shoes and sit at the other side of the sofa instead beside sungjae who’s now looking at her.

“Who are you talking to?” she asked while putting her shoes.

Sungjae doesn’t answer, joy looks up and that was the time sungjae looks away and said “Ah t-that’s my teammate.”

Joy just nodded, _Liar_.

Silence.

“Can you help me?” joy asked.

“With?”

“Can you open the garage gate while I drive my car out?” joy then said and stood up, grab her car keys at the cabinet near the altar.

“Yeah sure.” sungjae stood up and went to their garage gate. Before joy goes out, she double check their doors making sure it’s lock. Pepper’s food and water already prepared and put their pup inside his cage. After that she then grabbed her bag and locks the front door of their house.

Joy press the key of her car and went straight to the driver’s seat. She starts the engine, looking infront where she can see sungjae looking at her, but her car is tinted so she’s sure that the boy can’t see how she glared at him while saying “Such a liar!”

When her car is already outside, she then opened the car door and helped sungjae to lock their gate. Sungjae’s motorcycle is parked at the side of their house. Joy looks into sungjae with bored eyes.

“Thanks.”

“I should be the one who’s saying thank you.” he paused. “Thank you _sooyoung_ , for the food I’ll never forget this day.” sungjae said. Joy was a bit shocked when she heard sungjae says her real name. But then she tried to act normal as if it doesn’t make her heart skip a beat.

“You’re welcome--” she was cutted by a sudden ring from sungjae’s phone. As sungjae’s phone set in the highest brightness, joy saw a girl’s face and the name written as _Yuju_.

_So it was her._

“I need to go.” joy said before going to her car, opening it she heard sungjae calling her but she doesn’t dare to look back. She then started to drive. Looking at the side mirror she saw sungjae still standing there looking at her as she drove off.

_Fucking Jerk!_

-

It’s been two weeks since that happen. They still chat but there’s something off in the way sungjae replies to her. Joy knows that sungjae is being distance with her and somehow joy wants to distance herself too, but then she can’t easily erase the fact that she’s falling hard to the boy.

It’s thursday morning and tomorrow is her graduation day.

She went down stair to cook for her breakfast when their doorbell rang. Opening the front door he can see her bestfriend, seongwoo standing there at their gate.

“Surprise?”

“Seongwoo? Oh my God, I missed you!” joy then said before running down to the gate, opening it then hugs her bestfriend. Seongwoo ruffled her hair.

“A present for you. Advance congratulations my joy.” seongwoo said before giving joy a small box. Joy receive it and opened it.

“A necklace? Really now?” she laughed but hugs her bestfriend once again and whisper a soft Thank you.

“Now now, where’s guanlin?”

“He’s at the court right now. Want me to accompany you?”

“Sure!” They went to seongwoo’s car first grabbing a starbucks coffee that is still hot, joy assumed that seongwoo bought it at the starbucks outside their subdivision. Joy was thankful and said that she just woke up and was about to make her own breakfast.

Joy and seongwoo walks toward the court, laughing because seongwoo told joy about daniel wanting to join him but then he can’t because it’s his graduation today.

“You should went to his graduation instead you know.”

“Nah we are going to meet after your graduation tomorrow so he can wait.” seongwoo said.

Joy just nodded. When they arrived at the court she can hear guanlin shouted

“Seongwoo _hyung_!” her younger brother then run towards them.

Joy’s eyes divert from his younger brother to the court. There she saw sungjae looking at seongwoo then to her. Joy tried to look away but sungjae looks at her with those eyes, _cold_.

“Guanlin, I missed you!” seongwoo said

“Me too _hyung_!” he then said before giving the older a bro hug. “Want to play with us?” guanlin asked. Seongwoo looked at joy first and the latter gave her a nodded. “Sure!”

“I’m playing with my teammates. Though you wanted to join with the seniors?” he paused and looked at the court. “See that guy with a grayish hair color? That’s sungjae, he and _noona_ are somehow couple.”

“What? guanlin please stop that! We are not!”

Guanlin rolled his eyes before answering “For you it’s not. But almost all the teenagers living here believes that you and sungjae are together. Apparently I heard sungjae earlier saying that you invited him at our house over breakfast two weeks ago.”

“ _Noona_ , the way sungjae said it earlier with his teammates it’s like he won a fucking price. _I was invited by joy herself_. With a smug look! His teammates are even saying if he already scored at you, on what base he went to! I wanted to punch him on the face when he said _soon just wait my friends_.”

“What the actual fuck?” seongwoo remarks, about to go to the court when joy pulls him back.

“No, don’t. Just let him!” joy said with her normal voice.

Joy can’t believe it either, that she can speak with her normal voice because joy wants to cry after hearing those. Joy knows how much guanlin hates sungjae, but joy also know that her younger brother won’t make a story and lie about that.“I suddenly don’t want to play anymore. Let’s go home yeah?” seongwoo said.

“Sure _hyung_ just a second.” guanlin said before running towards the court.

Joy once again looks at the court, eyeing sungjae who’s still looking at her with those _cold eyes._

“You can feel how much I wanted to punch him don’t you?”

“Yeah! I want to fucking slap him!”

“Why didn’t you tell me about him joy?”

Glaring at sungjae she continued speaking “Because me and sungjae, _we are nothing_ seongwoo, _we are nothing._ ”

She heard seongwoo sighed. “You two are nothing yes. But joy I know you so well, I know it’s hurting you. A-are perhaps _inlove_ with him?”

Joy doesn’t answer him. Feeling her tears about to roll down her cheeks she quickly blinks it away then turned around.

“Let’s go home.”

-

Joy posted her picture with her college diploma on her facebook. There graduation ceremony was already done. They are on their way to the restaurant that her parents reserve to celebrate their first child’s graduation. Joy invited her highschool friends cause apparently her college friends can’t join since they are celebrating it with their own family.

 

When they arrive at the restaurant, joy was greeted by her highschool friends with hugs and kisses (on the cheeks of course). Daniel by then was the last one to greet her, kiss her on the cheeks and gave her a flower. The crowd gone wild and start teasing them and shouting “Bring this perfect couple back!” daniel just rub the back of his neck while joy laughed.

They start eating. Joy with her family on one table. After awhile her phone vibrates.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Congratulations.

This is the first time sungjae chatted her since yesterday. They didn’t chat for a day. She’s busy with seongwoo yesterday so she doesn’t care at all. But now seeing a message from sungjae with only a congratulation written somehow makes her miss the boy.

 _Fuck it._ It’s just a day without them talking but joy miss the boy so much already.

 **Park Joy**  
Thanks.

But joy doesn’t want to show sungjae how much she misses him. If sungjae is playing with her then joy should distance herself more. She doesn’t want to be left hanging.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
I miss you.

Joy was about to reply when seongwoo asked her to have a picture with them at their table. Of course joy stood up and went to her highschool friends table. They took so many shots, one by one, group photo. The last was when daniel asked her if they can take a picture together in which their friends started teasing them again.

Joy is seated beside daniel with his arm around joy’s shoulder. One shot is a formal shot, the second one is a wacky shot and the third shot was when daniel called her and they look at each other smiling.

“Well damn I can say that you two still look good together!” seongwoo then said.

“If only daniel hyung doesn’t have a girlfriend.” guanlin was suddenly standing beside seongowoo.

“I don’t have.” he said.

“Oh!” and once again their friends teased them.

 

Joy and her highschool friends planned a trip next week in one of the beaches in the province. All of them are going and joy is excited. Joy and her family bid a goodbye and went to their car.

“Did you have fun sooyoung?” her father asked.

“Of course dad, Thank you so much!” she then kissed her mother and father. Hugged both yeri and guanlin.

“The surprise is not yet done though.” her father said. “Just wait until were home.”

She shrug and checked her facebook instead. She was tagged by her college friends and highschool friends of their pictures. But daniel’s post of her and him has the most like and comments that made her notification beep non-stop. She read the description first.

 **Kang Daniel**  
Congratulations Park Sooyoung, my cutest smol baby. I’m so proud of you as well as your parents. I enjoyed the celebration today. I missed you so much. I can’t wait next week. See you, my joy.

** 1500 likes 300 comments **

**Park Joy:** Thank you for coming. I’m so proud of you too! I missed you too and yeah I can’t wait for next week, see you very soon king daniel.

 

Joy replied to daniel’s facebook post. She used to call daniel as king daniel before when they were still together.

 

Joy refreshed her timeline and she saw sungjae photo but it was not sungjae’s post. Sungjae was just tagged. She read the one who tagged sungjae on the photo.

 **Choi Yuju**  
The very supportive boy in my life! Thank you for watching our game today baby. I love you.

There’s three picture under that post. First is sungjae giving the girl her bottle of water, second is sungjae and the girl selca and last is the girl kissing sungjae’s cheeks while the boy is smiling.

_I can’t breathe._

“ _Noona_ are you okay?” guanlin whispered feeling his sister shaking softly.

“Y-yeah” she choked.

“Fuck.” guanlin whispered as he saw what’s on joy’s phone. He snatch away joy’s phone and put it on his own bag. Grab his sister’s head softly and put in on his shoulder and whispered “He’s not worth it.”

Joy just silently crying, hoping her parents won’t hear until she fell asleep.

-

A week passed by and joy is currently driving her new car to seongwoo’s house where she and her highschool friends are going to meet up.

Her parents bought her the latest car and a new laptop as their graduation gift. Also she was given a plane ticket to japan by her parents. The flight will be a month from now.

If you’re going to ask her what happened between her and sungjae, she can say that they are _stangers_ once again.

Joy doesn’t reply from sungjae’s last message and left it seen. She saw that sungjae liked daniel’s post too. Also saw that sungjae post a status on his facebook the night of her graduation.

 

 **Yook Sungjae**  
You look beautiful. Everyday you look beautiful. Congratulations.

 **1500 likes** **200 comments**

Joy wants to assume that’s for her but she saw yuju’s comment below that post.

 **Choi Yuju** : Aw baby, why so sweet. Thank you.

 

Sungjae doesn’t message her after that too. Joy was hurt for sure. She thought that maybe, just maybe sungjae wanted something deep with her like a relationship. But apparently, he doesn’t and now he has a girlfriend.

Joy doesn’t know why she feels she deserve a clouser between her and sungjae well in fact they aren’t even together or in courting stage. It’s clear already to joy that sungjae just used her for his _ego_ , for his image that he can get any girl he wants.

When joy arrived at seongwoo’s place, she parked her car inside seongwoo’s garage since they are riding the rented mini van.

She was seated beside daniel who’s currently talking with minhyun about something. Joy wanted to sleep since she drove from their subdivision to the city early. Daniel somehow sense that the girl beside him is sleepy so he offer his shoulder. Joy being okay with it put her head there and sleeps.

 

When they arrived at the beach it’s almost sunset. After checking in, they have one suite with two bedrooms, one is for the boys and the other one is for the girls. The boys already changed their clothes and said that they are going to wait for the girls to the beach. Joy together with Irene, Wendy and Seulgi changed into their swimsuits as Minhyuk told them that he will take pictures of them.

Irene is wearing a one piece white swimsuit, wendy with her one piece baby blue swimsuit, seulgi with her plain yellow two piece and joy with her hot red two piece. Her friends ponytailed their hair but joy let her wavy hair down. They wear a summer gown outside first that was bought by wendy.

When they went down to the beach they can see their friends enjoying already the salty water from the sea. Minhyuk was adjusting his camera in the tripad while the other boys are splashing the sea water to each other.

“There you are! Let’s start?” minhyuk said.

The girls strike a post behind the sea. The group photo was candid like they are laughing over something. The boys also joined them as well as minhyuk. He set his camera into timer and position with his friends.

“Shall we do one by one?” irene suggested.

“Yes please I need to change my profile picture.” seulgi said.

The boys went back to swim while the girls went to the lounger to remove their summer dress and place it there. They go back to minhyuk and they heard their boy-friends whistling

“Damn Hot Joy!” seongwoo shouted.

“Sexy dynamite seulgi!” hyunsik shouted

“Sexy angel Irene!” Ilhoon shouted

“My sexy fairy wendy!” changsub shouted.

Daniel and minhyun just nod their heads.

The first one to pose is joy. Minhyuk took a shot of joy standing near the sea, looking back at minhyuk over her shoulder. Minhyuk took a candid shot too of joy. Full body shot, half body shot. Joy saw the sunset and asked her friend to take a shot of it with her. First was joy looking at the sunset then second was a side shot of joy closing her eyes.

“Damn joy you really look good!”

Minhyuk showed to joy his shots and joy grabbed her phone and took a picture of some. After her shot it was irene’s turn. She then goes back to their lounger, watermelon shake already there and some finger snacks.

She opened her messenger and post one of her candid full shot body as her story with a caption **Hot Joy they say** with fire emoticon. After uploading her friends are already replying to it. But joy doesn’t care. She put her phone back to her bag and went to the sea to swim.

She had fun with her friends. The photoshoot was done too. Seongwoo and Joy had their photo together and also daniel and joy. They decided to have their dinner at the seaside restaurant and go to the night club at beach later so they went to their suite and take a bath.

When joy is blow drying her hair, her phone vibrates. She then picked it up and swipe.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Can I borrow your charger?

_What?_

Joy was confused. Did sungjae just x send her or--

**Yook Sungjae viewed your story…**

**Yook Sungjae**  
Oh you’re not at home.

 **Park Joy**  
Yeah I’m with my friends.  
Sorry can’t let you borrow my charger. What happen to yours?

 **Yook Sungjae**  
My charger was broke by my younger brother.

 **Park Joy**  
Ah I see, sorry.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Uh.  
I saw your story

 **Park Joy**  
I can see that.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
You look hot and beautiful as always.

_Please my heart stop beating so fast!_

**Park Joy**  
Thanks.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
So, how are you?

 

“Come on girls!” Changsub shouted.

Joy left the message seen as decided to reply later instead.

 

 

They went back to their hotel room wasted from drinking. The girls decided to just sleep with their summer dress instead of changing to their pajamas too drunk.

Joy was annoyed when her phone vibrates, checking it adjusting the brightness first.

She frown when sungjae message her.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
I saw your friend’s story. Are you drunk?

 

“Joy please turn your phone off!” wendy moaned in annoyance.

 

Joy decided to walk out ot their bedroom to the living room of their suite. She lay down in the sofa and replied to sungjae.

 

 **Park Joy**  
A little bit but I still can reply to you.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
How are you?

 **Park Joy**  
Good! I’m enjoying myself here. You? It’s been awhile sungjae.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
I’m good too.  
Joy  
Do you perhaps wanted to talk about something?  
You know something between us?

 **Park Joy**  
Us? There’s no us sungjae.  
You just used me don’t you?

Joy for sure will regret this tomorrow.

 **Yook Sungjae**  
What?  
Used you?  
I did not!

 **Park Joy**  
Liar! My brother told me how smug you look when you told your friends that I invited you at our house for breakfast!  
Also dude, I ain’t easy to get! You can’t touch me. Base? Soon? Sungjae you ain’t gonna get even first base!

 **Yook Sungjae**  
Look joy I know this is might sound as an excuse but I just said that so that they can’t come to you or court you.

 **Park Joy**  
Oh so you are like claiming me I’m yours?

 **Yook Sungjae**  
YES!

 **Park Joy**  
I’m not yours sungjae!

 **Yook Sungjae**  
But I want too!  
I want you to be mine!  
I want you joy, I want you so much!

Joy can feel herself crying. Sungjae wanted her. They can be together. But joy doesn’t know why she feels like it’s not right? It feels like sungjae is just using her to water his ego. She knows she will regret it sooner or later.

 **Park Joy**  
But I don’t want you.

She then turned off her phone. Went back to their room and sleep with tears on her eyes.

 

-

A month after, she just landed from her japan tour. She was stress free on her three weeks stay at japan. Meeting one of her gay friend wayback in college, they do bar hopping in japan. It’s pretty much cool, they drink and dance at the dance floor, many foreign and locals danced with her trying to do advantage at her state but joy isn’t that easy.

She went to the nearest hotel at the airport and decided to go home tomorrow morning instead. It’s already 12 midnight and she’s not in the mood to drive for four hours.

Washing her face and brushing her teeth, she sit in the bed. Turned on her phone and decided to give her parents a call, saying that she’ll be there tomorrow morning or before lunch.

She was about to close the lights when her phone rang. Groaning she then grabbed it and answer it without reading who was the one calling her at the middle of the night!

“Hello?” she started.

_Joy_

“Sungjae?” she asked looks at her phone just to clarify that it was sungjae who’s calling her.

_Yeah It’s me._

“Hey, it’s been awhile!”

_Yeah, I saw your facebook update saying that you landed from your vacation. That’s why I can’t call you huh._

“Yeah. Why do you need something?”

_Can I borrow your charger?_

“Really sungjae up until now?”

_I bought one already but apparently one of my friends stole it!_

“How unlucky you are” she then laughed. Joy heard sungjae laugh too.

Silence. There’s a silence for a minute before sungjae broke it with a simple.

_I miss you._

Joy find it hard to breathe once again. So hard that she can’t reply. Joy know that she’s still _inlove_ with the boy. Still _inlove_ but can’t say it. There’s still _something_ that saying they can’t be together. _We can’t be together._

“What? Sorry sungjae but can we talk soon? I’m kinda tired you know I just landed.”

_Ah, okay. Are you at home?_

“Nope, will come tomorrow. I’m too tired to drive.”

_Well then can I borrow your charger tomorrow?_

“Yeah sure! I’ll hung up now. Bye”

_Good Night sooyoung, I really miss you. I miss the old us._

Joy then decided to hung up.

“I miss the old us too.” she sighed before closing the lights and go to sleep.

 

 

Joy went home and was greeted by her family. They also went out without joy because she’s still tired. Her siblings needed school supplies since the school year is about to start.

 _So sungjae’s last year in college will also start soon huh. She thought._ Speaking of sungjae, she grabbed her charger and chatted sungjae that he can get it now.

Joy waiting at their living room, their doorbell rang. There he is, sungjae at his motorcycle looking at joy.

It’s been a month since they last saw each other face to face. Joy saw sungjae everytime his friends tag him in their photos, yuju is also tagging sungjae and they have lots of selca if you’re going to ask joy.

“Hey!” joy started.

“Well look at you, blooming! But you look so tired.” sungjae then said.

“Yeah I just got home, so I’ll rest.”

“I see! Can I borrow your charge now?” sungjae smiles at her.

“Here you go! Just bring it back to me later!”

“I will.”

“So bye?”

“Bye, I’ll see you later” sungjae then said and start his motorcycle.

Joy close their gate and went to her room. She’s going to sleep for the whole day!

 

When joy wakes up it’s already evening, still no sign of any noise she assumed that her family is not yet here. Grabbing her phone at the exact time sungjae was calling her.

“Yeah?”

_Just woke up?_

“Hmmm”

_I-I ah. I’ll go to your house now._

“Sure”

_Okay be there in five._

Joy just hums and put down the call.

Fixing her hair, she looks at the mirror and decided to change her clothes.

 

She then went downstairs and opened their front door, waited to sungjae to come. When sungjae arrived joy was already opening the gate.

“Thank you so much. I’ll make sure to buy a new charger tomorrow!” he said

“Good because you’ll be needing that since your school year was about to start next week.”

“How did you know?”

“You know my siblings are going to your school remember?”

“Right!”

Silence. Them looking at each other, none of them dares to speak. Joy gave him a smile and sungjae gave it back with a small smile too.

“Sungjae can I ask you a question?”

The man just nodded, still looking at joy.

“Who’s yuju in your life?”

Joy saw how sungjae’s eyes widen but it’s for a second only. Sungjae sighed before answering.

“Yuju is one of my closest friend, I courted her before but got rejected. We are still friends, she’s kinda close to me so I don’t care how much she clings to me.” he paused. Joy can feel her heartbeat racing once again. “We are nothing now. We are just close friend, for me. Her friends told me that yuju is regretting that she rejected me before asking me to court their friend once again. But then I can’t, my feelings for her is not the same anymore. I-” he then looks away before continuing “I love someone else.”

Joy wants to assume that it’s her. But then again there’s something inside of her that pulls her away from sungjae. Screaming that they are not for each other. Joy wanted to set aside that but why does she can’t?

“Oh. Well maybe you can try it you know. I’ve seen your pictures together. You two look good with each other.” sungjae’s eyes are back to hers. Joy can see the hurt in the man’s eyes.

“I told you I love someone else. Won’t you even ask who she is?” sungjae said.

“There’s no need.”

“Joy ask me, please! Ask me who I love!” sungjae’s eyes not leaving hers. She can hear how desperate sungjae wants to her who he love. But joy just looks away. Sungjae grabbed her both hands.

“Look at me joy.” she doesn’t

“Look at me sooyoung.” she then looked at him.

Sungjae hugged her. Hugged her that made joy cry silently.

“It’s you joy. It’s you who I love.” sungjae whisper it to her softly.

“Sungjae the school is about to start, you’ll meet other people. Other girls who are prettier than me. You’re on your last year in college, you are a successful basketball varsity of your school. You’ll meet other girl.” joy said.

“But they aren’t you joy.” still hugging her. Joy softly pushed sungjae away.

She looks at his eyes. She can see the hope in the boy’s eyes. Hoping that she can say that she _loves_ him too. _She does_ , but she can’t say it.

She smiled at him. “Sungjae, this isn’t the _right time for us._ ” she started. “ _Maybe not now._ Maybe we are not for each other.”

“But I want you joy, I want you to be mine.”

“Believe me sungjae, believe me when I say _I like you too_. Damn, _I love you!_ But sungjae this time is not for us. Maybe not now.”

“If not now then when?”

“We don’t know when. Time will come and this scene will just make us laugh.”

“It won’t. I’m serious about you joy. “

Joy smiled and held sungjae’s hand looking at it.

“I love your hands you know. It makes me feel secure.”

“I love you.” sungjae then said. That make joy’s eyes met his. “This is the _first time_ I felt this joy. First time feeling this.”

Joy smiled at him a sad smile.

“Maybe you’re _inlove with the feeling_ then sungjae, you’re _not inlove with me_ but with the feeling.” she said. She saw how sungjae clench his hand into fits.

_That’s right sungjae hate me! Stop this!_

“You know joy, whatever if you don’t want to believe me. I’ll leave you. I won’t bother you again.”

Joy can feel hundreds of needles in her heart.

“Well then, it was nice meeting you?” joy tried to smile and offer sungjae a handshake.

“I never knew you’re a _heartless_ person joy.” he then said before going back to his motorcycle and drive off. Completely ignoring joy’s handshake.

Joy watches as sungjae leave, sungjae getting out of her sight she remember one of the quotes she read at the magazine earlier. She smiled bitterly before saying

_“He was never mine, but losing him broke my heart.”_

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> He he he ;)
> 
> Okay so this is the reason why the ending is like that. (1) this is base on my own experience, I'm Joy in this fic, everything about this happen in me this summer. I just add a little moments. (2) the ending is like that because it just ended like that in real life. Actually, the boy still chats me but yeah I really think we aren't for each other. (3) Please support my next SUNGJOY FIC and ISTG that one will have an happy ending.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @bbyutifuljoy (Account for sungjoy. You can see the progress of my next fic in this account.)  
> @kyungsoonli (main account)


End file.
